Gods & Monsters
by Instabilitas
Summary: There is evil among us... Again. Find out what happens next.
1. Introduction

_Disclaimer: BSSM/Sailor Moon and all of it's characters belong to its respective owners. There is no money… or sleep… Okay maybe there is some sleep._

_AN: This story is based off of one of my first FanFictions. Going back and rewriting the whole thing. It's being posted for a test run. Enjoy!_

_

* * *

Prelude_

_"Rin, Pyou, Tou, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Zai, Zen! " The contained fire would flicker and wave from side to side before shooting upward. "Akuryo Taisan!" A piece of parchment paper with special characters hand written on it, the ofuda, was thrown into the center of the flame. The giant flame dispersed for a moment before reforming into a much smaller version of the elaborate display that once was. Eyes of a deep purple stared intently to the fire as if it was speaking to her in words one could not physically hear. There was a message. The girl stood from her kneeled position raising the bottom of her kimono from the ground. Long black hair comparable to the color of raven's feathers flowed down her back side gently hitting against her back as she moved to walk out of the room. Those violet eyes stared up into the night sky with great concern. Something was approaching…_

**Chapter 1: Introduction**

_ BRRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNGGG~_

The sound of the detention bell had rung sweet music to a certain blonde haired girl's ears. Her captivity was over as she happily bounced out of her seat, long blonde pig-tails waving behind from odango shaped buns from the top of her head. The school girl uniform bounced with her jubilant form as she rushed out of the classroom and out into the front of the school. Ah, it was so nice to be outside again where she could breathe in the fresh air and let her mind wander freely. Not that she hadn't already done that, but now she could enjoy some fresh air while doing it! Oh it was a happy moment for her…if only she was watching where she was going. The black shoe hit an uneven formation in the pavement on the sidewalk causing her body to shortly fall to the ground below, face first. Would she ever learn? Perhaps not. She let out a yell, perhaps more of a wail, as a small bump quickly formed onto of her forehead.

"This always happens to me!" Sad, Usagi was so SAD. It didn't appear as if anyone took notice. She simply sniffled a bit before hopping up to a stand. Klutz, or not, she was going to make the best of the rest of her day. As quick as she was to cry, a smile quickly reappeared with a bounce back in her step. To where?

Crown Game Center was a good place to start. Already there were three girls seated around a Sailor V game chatting about various things to pass some time. However, enough time has passed to raise concern and even annoyance from a certain raven haired girl with purple eyes.

"Fifteen minutes _later_ than what she usually averages." Those words passed with a grumble attached. "Where is she? She should have been here by now!" The Fire Priestess, Rei, short-tempered with her fiery personality matching her name-sake. There was a clear expression of annoyance, clearly not caring to hide her feelings from the other two girls.

"When do you know Usagi-chan to ever be on time?" A tall brown haired girl with green eyes, Makoto, gave an almost teasing jest to the complaint.

The third, a blue haired, blue eyed girl by the name of Ami sat quietly not contributing to the fire that's already been started.

"This is ridiculous, even for her."

As if on cue the doors of Crown opened to reveal a normally jubilant blonde with an unmistakable hair style. 'Odangos' on each side of the top of her head and eyes of cerulean staring to the floor in a solum expression.

"…Such a pretty girl shouldn't be held back for such a thing!" She began to mutter to herself. …My Mamo-chan is _much_ more interesting than that _boring_ English class!" She let out a dramatic sigh as she began walking into the place.

"Usagi-_chan_…" Rei began with her arms crossed.

The blonde looked up taking notice to the eyes that have fallen upon her. "Oh? Rei-chan!" Her voice was practically elated proceeding to miss the annoyed demeanor of her friend. "Ami-chan! Makoto-chan!" She picked up her pace skipping over to where the other three sat. "I'm sorry! I was held back again-"

"-For being _late_?"

"Excuse me!"

"But we all know it's true. Even Ami-chan agrees, ne?" Rei continued to rag on Usagi.

"Well I..." The blue haired girl sheepishly attempted to shy away from the topic at hand.

"Rei-chan is always so mean to me!" Usagi began to wail throwing her arms around the nearest person who happened to be Makoto.

"Usagi-chan..." The tall brunette began trying to calm her friend down.

"Ne, where is Minako-chan?" Ami finally spoke up taking notice that the other blonde wasn't anywhere to be found just yet.

"Oh? Minako-chan?" Usagi quickly let go of Makoto changing her expression to a slightly puzzled one, but that wasn't to last for very long. "She should be here soon. She had to stay after also but she was a _little_ later than me…" Usagi began as a matter of fact putting a hand to the back of her head.

"I'm here!" As if on cue a second figure shouted causing everyone's attention to turn to the figure standing in the doorway of Crown. An athletic blonde nearly identical to Usagi in appearance save for her hairstyle which was worn down and had a red bow at the top. Blue eyes looked cheerfully to the others as she stood posed similar to Sailor V.

"Minako-chan..." The other girls simply hung their heads at the less than candid entrance of their friend.

"W-what?" Minako put a hand to the back of her head with a slightly embarrassed look on her face from her friend's reactions.

_

* * *

Meanwhile, in a galaxy far, far away... or just perhaps just a minor galaxy of no particular importance..._

Banished again. A cauldron bubbling with unrest resided at the edge of a cliff. No this was not the same cauldron that was at Zero Star Sagittarius , but it was very similar in appearance. Several stars made up a kind of backdrop to the place.

A hooded figure sat at the ledge appearing to observe what was going on below. They lifted a hand as if to point to something in the far off distance. It was then one of the stars began to lightly pulsate and the cauldron began to bubble even more.

In a shadow-like appearance a figure began to emerge from the energy below. As quick as it appeared did it disappear back into the black abyss below. A human-like form would appear behind the cloaked figure as it lowered its stance to bow respectively. It's form, also shrouded by a black cloak.

"You, my child, shall be the first to be sent to Earth to retrieve the purest essence of stars that shine forever. We shall once again claim the Sailor Crystals that were lost to the guardian of the Cosmos." The hooded figure spoke in a voice that was neither male nor female, but as if many voices were speaking at once. "Failure is not an option. We must be quick in fulfilling this goal. Do you understand?"

"Yes, my Lord." The figure once again bowed. Though the cloaked figure never once looked to see what had appeared behind them, they seemed to know exactly what was going on.

* * *

…_And so where our heros last left off…_

"So what is the meaning of this meeting anyway?" Minako finally asked after the heated topic about Usagi's tardiness calmed down.

"Rei-chan had a vision earlier this morning." Ami spoke, glad to be able to contribute to something that won't cause conflict among the group.

"Something unsettling is approaching. I'm not sure what exactly it is, but it's not a good omen."

A raven would fly past the window of the arcade causing the automatic doors to suddenly open without warning. The girls jumped at the sudden interruption. They all looked to Rei who had her eyes narrowed.

"An enemy is close by." Her eyes remained narrowed.

A woman sat on a bench with several papers in her lap as a writing utensil moved about busily against the blank sheets taking down information.

"Ah, damn! This thing is due tomorrow...If I don't get this done I'm surely done for!"

"You're done for anyway." A sudden voice interrupted her from behind.

"What?" The woman turned around to face who had spoken to her.

"Please excuse your former existence to reawaken as your true form." The figure replied coldly as a black vortex began to form under the woman's figure.

She didn't have a chance to react before her form was encompassed in darkness. A scream was heard as the papers and writing utensil flew astray. When the dark void finally cleared the woman's figure hovered from the ground with a silver colored diamond shaped crystal above her head. The papers? Scattered across the street. The gleaming white crystal quickly faded to a dull black one.

The figure's lips pursed not particularly happy with the results.

"So you were not who I thought you were."

"Stop right there!"

"Now what?" The figure turned to the sudden voice from behind.

"Attacking the innocent, I can't forgive you!"

"Who in the hell?"

"I am an agent of love and justice! Sailor, Pretty Soldier Senshi, Sailor Moon!" The figure went to do some movements with her hands to accompany the elaborate speech.

"Sailor Mars!"

"Sailor Jupiter!"

"Sailor Venus!"

"Sailor Mercury!"

The first figure began circling her arms around her form. "In the name of the Moon..."

"We'll punish you!" Her hands simultaneously dropped to point to the figure as the other three pointed a finger to the figure stating the same phrase at the same time.

"Sailor Soldiers? So there you are... Hmpth! You're not nearly as impressive as I thought you were going to be." The figure scoffed.

"Why you!" Jupiter retorted.

"Who are you?" Moon asked.

"Recreated from a new cauldron, I am the fallen Sailor Soldier, Sailor Black Hole!" Black boots, grey pants and a grey jacket gave the appearance of a militaristic uniform. Her hair was long and black with her eyes matching in color. Black gloves adorned her hands as she laid one of them to rest upon her hip. Certainly this was not the usual attire of someone with her status, but she was... a bit different to say the least from others like her. She was a general, given the abilities of a Sailor Soldier - A being with a perfect body, and one that ceased aging at a certain point. Her stopping point was early 20s.

"Sailor Black Hole?" Venus repeated.

"Another Sailor Soldier..." Moon trailed.

Black Hole went to grab the fading life above the girl's head. "It seems I won't be needing _this._" She then proceeded to crush it in her grasp.

"What are you doing! That is the life of a human being!" Moon shouted to the woman, but her cry was unheard.

"Golem Ametsuchi I command you forward!" The Sailor Team looked in shock as the human began to take the shape of a grotesque perversion of it's former body. "Lets see what you people are really capable of." Black Hold looked to the soldiers malevolently. "Perhaps we shall meet again, if you prove your worth." A black vortex fills the sky above Black Hole as her form begins to warp. The form is then sucked into the void like a dirt particle through a vacuum.

"Wait!"

"Ametsuchi!" The monster threw a barrage of egg corns which proved to be more like bullets with the speed they were heading towards the girls.

"Mars Flame Sniper!" A red arrow made of flames shot fiercely towards the attack burning them to ash.

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" Jupiter and Venus' combined attack made a direct hit to Ametsuchi.

"Sailor Moon - Now!"

Moon nodded and powered up. _'I'll turn you back...'_ "SILVER MOON," She held out her wand as the bottom fell towards the ground becoming a staff. "CRYSTAL POWER KISS!" Ametsuchi tried to shield herself but failed. There was nothing more than dust in the wind of the hideous monster's former self.

A gasp followed by a look of horror and shock came over the Moon Soldier. "No… This can't be… " Her figure shortly fell to her knees. Her hands were shaky as she raised them to the sides of her face.

"Sailor Moon!" The sound of running sounded as the four other girls ran to her side.

Their words were not heard. She drew into herself as she continued to stare to the pile of dust.

"Sailor Moon, are you okay?" The sound of Sailor Mars was the first to speak putting a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"I… couldn't save her..." Came the sudden voice of Usagi as she held her hands over her face. The other girls faced her with clear concern in their eyes.


	2. Torn

_Prelude_

The ashes that fell from the being that shouldn't have been… It might as well have been blood. How one life could be taken so easily. Did _she_ do that? No… It couldn't possibly be… But why… Why couldn't she save her?

She sat there in her thoughts. Her hair fell over her eyes as she looked down. "It was just like last time… It **should have been** just like last time." The girl's teeth would begin to clench as her hands tightly gripped the sheets beneath her. "Why didn't it work? - WHY!" Her hands raised to grab the sides of her head. Her body was shaky and her mind was racing. She couldn't understand. She was supposed to be the one who could save everyone. In the end though… In the end…

_"I'll turn you back…" She stood tall with determination in her eyes. She knew… She knew she alone had the power to heal people, to turn them back to the way they were… Her hands gripped the staff embracing the power that surged from inside of her. "SILVER MOON CRYSTAL POWER KISS!" She unleashed it all with everything she had, as she always did. The light that surged inside of her unleashed onto the monster before her, to turn them back. _

Her eyes were vacant as she stared off into the distance. Her lips parted with no emotion. "Why couldn't I save her… Luna?" Defeated.

"Usagi-chan…" The feline sat upright listening to the girl the whole time. There was clear concern in her eyes. Such a heavy burden the girl had to bear, even now. Would there ever be a time for peace? A time not to worry about an enemy appearing? Perhaps this is but an illusion. A dream of a perfect world that was further away than they hoped for. As easy as it would be to just sit there and listen to the girl, her friend, she knew she couldn't let her wallow in her sorrows. She looked away for a moment before turning to the girl with determination. "You did your best. Don't give up, Usagi-chan."

_Don't give up._ Those words struck her. She remembered who she was and the fight not to give up no matter what. A small smile crossed her features as she looked to the feline beside her. "Thank you, Luna." Although not one-hundred percent better, it was enough to put her mind at ease for the moment. A much needed night of sleep would follow to prepare for the next day to come.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Torn**

_ BEEEP - BEEEP - BEEEP - BEEEP …_

A girl by the name of Tsukino Usagi lazily stretched as the sound of her alarm clock hit her ears. She out-stretched her arm, turning it off then rolled back into bed as if nothing ever happened. It was instinct and a daily routine for the girl.

"Usagi-chan, wake up!" Exclaimed the black cat, Luna who just woke up herself.

"But Mama, I don't want to go to school..." The girl trailed off half asleep.

"Usagi-chan, it's not a school day..." The small black cat sighed, annoyed that she wasn't able to get through to her. "Get up now or you will be late meeting Mamoru-san!" Usagi shot up out of bed.

"Mamo-chan!" She raced into the bathroom then back to her room to get changed. "Why didn't you wake me up sooner! Now I'm going to be late!" Scolded Usagi who was trying to get dressed as quickly as possible.

"I did but you–Usagi!" Luna shouted after her as Usagi rushed down the stairs and out the door. Couldn't get the girl to move a fraction of the speed of light when it came to school, but Mamoru… That was a completely different story. Will she ever change? Probably not. The feline sighed to herself resisting the urge to shake her head.

* * *

Classical music could be heard in the background, a piano concerto by Johannes Brahms. A stack of books accompanied by a pen and notebook laid on a low table. Seated behind the table was a man with dark hair, his blue eyes focusing behind a pair of reading glasses on an open page in the notebook. His demeanor was deep in thought having been reading and taking down notes for hours. An intent gaze drew him deeper into his thoughts before suddenly raising his hands to the sides of his head. A pounding headache suddenly took over as he doubled over.

There were voices, many speaking at once but all in the background. A flash of scenery passed through his mind. Darkness filled the city and a lone figure stood in the distance. They appeared to be in the center of the darkness, though who they were was unclear. Their figure was but a shadow in the darkness only having their form outlined. He felt his entire body encased in the darkness as he stood powerless to stop what was happening.

A gasp of air caused his figure to abruptly sit upright as he felt all of the air suddenly leave his being. He awoke in a cold sweat with a hand to his chest. Deep breaths followed as he felt his heart pounding. The headache was gone but his person was left shaken inside. What _was_ that? He suddenly had a bad feeling about everything and one person came to mind.

The sound classical instruments met his ears as his surroundings became clear to him once more. Yes, he was back in his apartment with not an item out of place. His eyes glanced to the wall nearby seeing a clock. He had been completely unaware of how late it had gotten and it was then he remembered he needed to be somewhere. A special someone was waiting for him, though if he knew her like he thought he did he knew she would be late as well. That thought somehow didn't make him feel any easier about the situation. He pulled himself together proceeding to head for the door.

* * *

Late, late, _late_! Why was she _always_ _late_ for _everything_? Especially when it came to meeting Mamoru. She should be _early_ for such things! The blond found herself running down the streets to her destination. Suddenly the park didn't seem so far away, but she was not short of being out of breath by the time she arrived.

Usagi eagerly looked around expecting to see her love already there, but to her surprise she couldn't spot him at all. Was she actually early for once? She looked to her watch puzzled. No… She was _late_, but where was Mamoru?

The park seemed strangely empty. Normally there would be tons of people on a nice day like today, but it seemed it was just her. Maybe her mind was just playing tricks on her and everyone was just hiding. Yes, that had to be it. The blond shrugged off the observation proceeding to walk over to a nearby bench.

She outstretched her arms to stretch looking around to the flowers and trees that encompassed the area. They were all so pretty! A red rose suddenly met her view as it seemed to appear from no where. It was then she became aware that someone was holding it out in front of her from behind. She quickly turned around to see a handsome gentleman with a dashing smile standing behind her. The girl immediately recognized the man and an uncontrollable smile spread against her face.

"Mamo-chan!" Usagi jumped out of her seat to instantly cling onto him.

"Usako." The man smiled greeting the girl warmly as he embraced her back. "I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long."

"Eh? No, not at all!" Usagi nervously giggled putting a hand to the back of her head. She also conveniently kept to herself that she too had just arrived here as well, but such things didn't matter! All that mattered was that her Mamo-chan was here. "So what was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

Ah, yes the talk. It seemed there was a lot to discuss, much of it he would prefer to keep to himself but one important thing he needed to tell her. He moved to sit on the bench beside her. It wasn't easy then to tell her, and it wasn't easy now. However the dreams he's been having… it made it almost necessary to make this decision.

"I've been thinking about our future together and how I want to be able to provide you with the best life possible. I want to be able to take care of you and our family, Usako."

"You do that now, Mamo-chan." Usagi smiled warmly nuzzling into his arm.

"It's not enough. I want to do better, which is why…" A pause. Her words made it more difficult to state the inevitable, but he had to stand firm with this. He needed to go through with this no matter what. "I made the decision to resubmit my application to Harvard."

"M-Mamo-chan…" Usagi's voice trailed with shock and disappointment as her grip loosened to straighten her body. It seemed strange he would want to do something like this at such a time. Her eyes looked to him. "But…at such a time…" Her expression said it all.

"I promise I'll be careful. Usako…" Mamoru would take her hands into his. "I won't let anything happen to you. I will always protect you and be there for you. Please understand."

"I…" Usagi trailed thinking about what he was saying. She wanted to cling to him as hard as she could and tell him not to go, but if it was what he wanted to do… She needed to be strong and support him. A nod finally motioned in response. "I understand." Usagi looked up at him feigning a smile.

Mamoru would give a smile followed by a light squeeze. "Lets enjoy the rest of the day. How about some ice-cream?"

The blond immediately perked up. If only a temporary solution, it was one that never failed to make her happy. She happily agreed jumping to a stand and pulling Mamoru up with her. "Lets go!"

Ice-cream and then to the arcade for games and a prize won for her by Mamoru. It was the end to a perfect date aside from the conversation from earlier. Usagi had declined Mamoru's offer to walk her home. Of course she would be okay walking home by herself. In any case she didn't want to upset herself more by risking the possibility of breaking out in tears in front of him. She wanted to be strong for him and support his decision. She knew he would do the same for her.

It wasn't before long that a scream sounded a short distance up ahead. The sound of a man being attacked caught the attention the blond. "The enemy!" Usagi immediately transformed.

* * *

"I paid the bill! Don't arrest me!" A man gasped.

"I want something far more valuable than money." The woman tore off the police officer disguise revealing the presence of Black Hole. She shot out an energy beam out from her bracelets causing the man to scream as his star seed appeared from his chest.

"This time I'll get the shine of a star that shines forever!" However, once again the shining star seed turned from a beautiful shine to a dull black within seconds. "No!" Black Hole gasped.

"Hold it!" The attacker turned around to find none other than Sailor Moon standing behind her.

"Don't you have anything better to do than to bother me?" Asked Black Hole who was getting annoyed by her presence.

"You attacked another innocent person! I won't let you destroy their star seed!"

"Ha! You're too late." The star seed appeared within her grasp. She grinned to the soldier as she proceeded to crush it in her grasp.

"NO!" Sailor Moon went to lunge at the woman but was blown back by an invisible force. Black Hole's hand was outstretched as she glared to the fallen Moon soldier.

"Soldier Buji!"

Sailor Moon attempted to get back to a stand.

"I summon you to come forth now!" Once again the form of the human being turned to a grotesque variation of the once living being. Black Hole gave Moon a glance before speaking again. "Finish her quickly."

"Show some respect for your teacher and bow!" The monster threw a barrage of metal stars at Sailor Moon to which she narrowly dodged.

"I'll turn you back!" Sailor Moon held out her staff preparing to power up an attack, but before she was able to do anything a blast of dark energy shot directly at her staff causing her to fall to the ground.

"Foolish girl." Black Hole stood with her hand outstretched towards Sailor Moon. "You are outnumbered and without a shred of hope, Sailor Moon." Mocked Black Hole. "I'll make sure to it you do not interfere again."

The creature stood glaring to Sailor Moon as a flick of it's wrist caused three metal stars to appear within it's hand. It raised it's hand to let loose the weapons encased in dark energy towards the Moon Soldier.

A stream of black electricity shot through the attack heading straight into, and through the chest of the attacker. The figure let out a yell as their body began to fall backwards. Their screams became nothing more than echos in the wind as their body disintegrated into ash. The particles faded to nothing as it was quickly swept away in the wind.

Sailor Moon's eyes widened in horror at the sight. Though seemingly saved, she was horrified at the sight of another human being disappearing before her eyes.

A cloaked figure stood in the distance with their hand outstretched before a set of eyes fell upon them. They dropped their hand back to their side seeming to stare back for a moment.

Black Hole's eyes narrowed heavily before cursing under her breath. Her view then shifted to Sailor Moon. "This is not the last you will see of me." Her body was then encased in black energy before disappearing completely.

Sailor Moon looked from where the former figure of Black Hole was to the figure who had just shown. Her lips parted to speak but her words never came out.

A caped figure landed in front of Sailor Moon protectively. His eyes narrowed from under the mask clenching a cane as he glared to the cloaked figure before them.

"Tuxedo Kamen-sama!"

The masked man's hand raised to clench a fist encased in energy as several roses appeared. Sailor Moon went to call out to the man to stop the attack but it was too late.

Several energy encased roses flew towards the cloaked figure from their side. Their attention snapped to the disturbance immediately outstretching a hand to release an invisible force at the attack as each rose were successfully deflected. The figure looked back over to Sailor Moon before disappearing from view.

"WAIT!" The blond haired girl outstretched a hand to call out but her words were not heard.

"Are you alright, Sailor Moon?" Tuxedo Kamen looked to her with concern.

"I'm okay…"

"I'm glad for that. I won't hold back against an enemy that attacks you."

"But… they didn't attack me. Another Sailor Soldier attacked me…"

The man looked to her furrowing his eyebrows.

"It's just like last time… only…" The girl paused looking down to the ground. "Only…" She would clench a fist shutting her eyes tightly. She couldn't form the words she wanted to say. They would not come out. There were so many emotions going through her at once but above all she felt… helpless.

"Sailor Moon…" Blue eyes looked to her from under the mask. He himself was conflicted between giving in and telling her everything would be okay, and being strong in what he had to do. He knew he needed to say what would come next. "Be strong."

Those words echoed inside of her head. That's right… She needed to be strong, for the Mamoru, for everyone… She simply looked up and nodded in response becoming more stoic.

"I'll walk you home."

The girl just gave a smile. Despite his abrupt words, she knew deep down Mamoru meant well. She knew she couldn't let her emotions get in the way, but it was so hard. That wasn't her nature but she felt more obligated than ever to do so. She just hoped that she could keep this up.


End file.
